


Bryce Versus The Hawkeye

by asamandra



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Larkin has to work together with Hawkeye and he's not really excited about it... at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink: [Clint/Bryce Larkin from Chuck - sex](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31707396#t31707396)
> 
>  
> 
> I just want these two to have sex. I don't care who tops or bottoms, or if they just rub against each other. Preferably not dub/non-con, and no scat, bestiality.  
> 

“... don't need anyone, General. I'm more than capable to eliminate the target myself.” The man said, when Clint showed up at the conference room. The door was open, so he heard the last part.

“Mister Larkin.” The General sounded really annoyed. “I've had to move heaven and earth to get this man from SHIELD. He's taking the shot and you...” Clint cleared his throat and knocked at the door frame.

“Agent Barton. Come in.” The general ordered.

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“As I said. You, Agent Larkin, are in the ballroom, you find and mark the target and Agent Barton eliminates him. And...” The other man tried to speak again, but General Beckman cut him off. “... I need you to be seen far, far away from the target. So your cover stays intact. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Clint answered and the other man looked really furious.

“Yes, ma'am.” Larkin hissed. 

“Dismissed.” Both men left and Beckman shook her head with gritted teeth. 

 

Bryce went to the empty office where he had to explain the plan to Barton. He was still peeved. When there is one thing he really hated, then it was to have to work together with Agents from other Agencies. 

But Beckman insisted and so he had to work with this guy in his tight leather pants. 'Dammit, Bryce, stop looking at his butt!' He thought. He handed the man the blueprints and he studied them a few minutes. Then he pointed at a spot on the plan and asked. 

“Can you get him to that window?”

He looked at the plan, then said. “Yeah, can do that.” 

“Okay. I'll be there.” He pointed at the plan again. 

“But if you take him out in the ballroom and you want to get away, you might need a silencer.” Bryce mentioned. But the guy just arched one brow and shook his head.

“Don't need something like that.”

“Then they'll hear you and it could be difficult for you to disappear.”

“They wont hear me.” Barton turned and looked at him with his... what?... tricolored eyes! Dammit! Blue, gray and green. 

“So. You shoot at him without silencer and nobody will hear you. You up to tell me which mysterious gun can do that?” He asked sarcastically.

“It's called bow.” Barton said and looked at him, again with his brow arched. 

“What? You want to take him out from _that_ point with a bow?” Is this guy nuts? A bow... wait.. bow... SHIELD... “ _You_ are Hawkeye?”

That got a smug smile on his face. And boy, what a difference was that! Bryce could feel his blood leaving his brain and running to lower body regions. 

“So, the plan?” Barton asked and looked him over, still grinning.

“Yes. Of course.” Concentration, Bryce. Don't look at his ass! Even if it's a very nice one.

“Okay, I'm going to seduce the rich guy...”

 

Two days later, it was over. Their plan had gone really smooth. Bryce was in the ballroom, he found the target, one of the Ring Elders, marked him with the arranged hand signal, lured him to the window and then he offered to get a drink. He was just halfway through the ballroom, when he heard screams. He made sure that he's been seen far away while Barton shot him. One arrow through one eye socket. He really hadn't heard anything, just the screams, when the other people saw him falling down. He saw the security guys searching for the killer but obviously Barton was already gone. He waited, till the other people here left and then he went back to their hotel. When he entered his room, it was dark but he could sense another presence. He switched on the lights and in an armchair sat Agent Barton.

“We done?” He asked and Bryce nodded. 

“Good.” The man rose and prowled over to him. “Then I finally can do this.” He said and Bryce found himself pressed to the door of his room and kissed by one of the most dangerous assassins he'd heard about. For exactly three seconds he was shocked but then his brain shut down and his instinct took over and he kissed him back, sucked and bit his lips and they just broke because they needed to breathe. 

He saw a predatory grin on the other man's face, when Bryce put his hands against his chest and steered him backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the bed, Barton let himself fall down and leaned back, propped on his elbows, invitingly. 

Bryce got rid of his jacket, tie and shirt in an instant, then leaned over the archer and kissed him again. Suddenly Barton grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and Bryce was flat on his back, the other man kneeling besides him. He opened the zip on his tac vest and revealed a broad chest. He threw it away before he straddled his hips, grabbed his hands and held them together over his head with one hand. He leaned in and kissed his throat, his lips moved down to his nipples. Gently he bit and licked them, first the right, then the left. Bryce couldn't hold back a moan and arched slightly into the caress. 

Barton finally released his hands, slid down a bit and opened Bryce's pants. He slid them down over his hips together with his boxers. His lips trailed down from his nipples over his stomach, his tongue circling his navel and further down to his groin. 

With one hand Barton grabbed his dick and his tongue teasing its head, sliding into the slit and then circling around till he took it into his mouth. Bryce moaned again and run his fingers through the archers hair. Barton was amazing. With his tongue he teased the underside of his shaft when he went down, and he could go all the way down, the whole eight inches, and back on the tip he sucked like he had a lollipop in his mouth. His head went back, eyes shut down.

“Oh god...” He moaned and then, just as he felt an orgasm well up, Barton stopped and grinned.

“Not yet.” He said at the desperate sound Bryce let out. 

Barton moved again, settled between Bryce's legs and spread them. His left hand moved between his legs and found the puckered hole. Slowly he started to massage it with one finger. With his other hand he pulled something out of his pants pocket and Bryce could see a condom and a small tube of lube. Always prepared, these SHIELD agents. 

He slicked one finger and penetrated him, gliding up until he found his prostate. Bryce writhed and moaned and suddenly there were two fingers inside of him, scissoring him and slowly sliding in and out of his body. 

Barton, who still knelt between his legs, had somehow gotten on the condom and slid up, draped his legs on his thighs and impaled him on his cock, slowly gliding into the stretched hole. Bryce gasped and couldn't hold back another moan. He then started to move his hips, slowly and circling, and with every thrust he managed to hit his sweet spot. Barton pounded into him and Bryce could feel the orgasm well up once again, he arched into the movement and came, hard and blinding, shattering the world around him and he could feel the heat of the other man bursting into him just a few thrusts later. Barton came with a hoarse groan, leaning forward and sucking at his lips again, before he pulled out and laid him down. Bryce still tried to get his breathing back under control while Barton got rid of the condom. He then flopped himself besides Bryce and had this smug smile on his face again. 

“Okay.” He finally managed to talk. “I'll never complain about working together with other Agencies again.” And Barton chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was their fifth mission since that first time. Whenever he needs a sniper now he demands to get Barton. Maybe Beckman was a little bit suspicious but he told her, that he discovered he and Barton are a good team after they reconciled their differences. Maybe she knows that they do more than just 'work together', but she didn't say a word. 

They erased just a medium Ring cell and to see him not only on his perch but in real action had turned Bryce on. He's not sure if Barton even has a spine because the human body clearly shouldn't be able to bend in this way. 

When the last Ring Agent fell down they both were panting hard but grinning like like madmen. 

“We done?” Barton asked.

And Bryce nodded. He grinned, because he knew what would follow. 

“Good.” Barton said and dragged him into a fierce kiss, and his hand held Bryce's head while his tongue demanded entrance. He explored his mouth and sucked at his lips and tongue and Bryce could feel his cock harden. That guy always had this effect on him and when they broke the kiss, Barton smirked and let one hand trail between his legs.

“I guess it's better we move to that safe house, Beckman provided.” He whispered in Bryce's ear and he shuddered at the tickle. 

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” He said after clearing his throat. 

Luckily they just needed to drive fifteen minutes. And after checking that no one was around they entered the house. Bryce armed the alarm system and then found himself pressed against the door with an archer kissing him again. He breathed heavily when Clint sucked at his throat and moaned slightly. He felt his tac vest get opened and it disappeared together with his shirt soon after the other man got rid of his own gear. And he wrapped his arms and one leg around Barton and pressed him to his body to intensify the feeling of skin on skin. His hands roamed over Clint's muscled (and scarred as he had discovered that first time) back down to his ass and grabbed the firm cheeks through his inevitable leather pants. 

“Bedroom, now.” Bryce finally groaned. He was so aroused, he wanted to get laid now. And Barton chuckled at the needy sound in his voice but didn't object. Clinging together, kissing and petting they made their way to the bedroom and it was Bryce who hit the bed and fell onto it backwards this time. He fumbled at his waistband and watched Barton get rid of his own pants. Then Bryce wrapped his arms again around the other mans waist and dragged him onto the bed as well. 

He pressed him into the cushions and straddled his hips, kissing him and licking a trail from his throat to his navel and back, nibbling and sucking at his nipples and when Barton threw his head back and moaned he kissed him once again passionately. He could feel the other man's cock harden between his legs and slid down to swallow it. Barton has a nice and big cock and Bryce loved to suck it. He teased it with his tongue and scraped very slightly with his teeth over the head and he got a loud moan from the other man. With the tip of his tongue he circled around the head and massaged the vein on the underside of the shaft while sucking. 

He finally stopped and searched in Barton's pants for the lube and condoms he always has there and found it. Bryce pulled a condom over Barton's dick before he lubed it and then he stretched himself, first with one, then with two fingers while the other man watched. He once again straddled his hips and this time he let his cock slide into his prepared hole. He leaned forward and captured Clint's lips in another kiss while slowly descending on his cock.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned when he had the whole thing in his body. He loved to be filled and stretched this much and stayed a few seconds to let his body adjust before he started to fuck himself on Barton's cock. 

 

“Apparently the mission went south, because I try to call Agent Larkin and Agent Barton since two hours but they didn't answer. I want you to check out what happened, Major Casey, Agent Shaw,” Beckman snarled. “... and Chuck. Maybe you need the Intersect.” She huffed. 

“Oh, I can...” Chuck started but Casey glared at him. “... come with you and wait in the car.” He finished his sentence. 

“Good idea, Bartowski.” Casey growled but apparently he wasn't fond of the idea to drive with him to wherever they had to drive, Chuck noticed. But due to the fact that this wasn't new to him, he decided to ignore it. As usual. 

They climbed into Casey's Crown Victoria, Chuck on the backseat. When they arrived at their destination they found the base empty, aside from dead bodies with arrows or bullets in them. They looked at the dead guy's but no Bryce and no Agent Barton. But Daniel found a smashed phone. Apparently it was Bryce's. That's why Beckman couldn't call him.

Daniel just left the base, took his own phone and called Beckman. Chuck looked at the dead bodies. The guy with the bow was merciless, he thought. Most of the arrows stuck in the eye sockets of the evil guys. 

“The general said we should check the safe house. When they're there, everything is okay.” Daniel said when he came back. Casey growled but left the base and got back into his car and the two other men followed him. It took only fifteen minutes to get there and Daniel found the alarm system armed, when they opened the door. He punched in the code and disarmed it, when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a wounded animal, as if someone was in pain. The three of them shared looks and Casey and Daniel had their guns in their hands in an instant and even Chuck searched for his tranquilizer gun. They tiptoed to the door when they heard the noise again. And without hesitation Casey opened the door and ran into the room, his gun pointed at... Bryce and Barton in the bed and fucking. 

“Holy shit!” Chuck turned and left and was red as a tomato. 

Bryce whirled around and glared at the intruders. “You ever heard of knocking?” He spat and climbed off of Barton's dick. Daniel bit his lips to not laugh and Casey glared at the two men in the bed.

“I suggest you two put on some clothes and come to the living room.” Shaw finally said and dragged the staring Major out of the room.

In the living room they found Chuck, still red and babbling. “I just had a flash. This guy is a killer. You know? Bryce and that... Barton guy... he just... oh my god... He is...” 

“Chuck, keep calm.” Daniel said smirking. “He's on our side. Sort off.” 

“But that's Hawkeye! He is...” 

“Agent of SHIELD. And we work together.” Bryce finished Chuck's sentence when he entered the living room, now wearing pants and a shirt.

“If you'll call this work...” Casey started but stopped, when the other man strolled in. He just wore his leather pants and held his shirt in his hand. 

“Our work is done and we clocked out. And Beckman hadn't called yet.” Bryce smirked at the Major. “We just intensified the relationship between our agencies.” 

“And don't be jealous, John. You've had your stake in Guatemala.” Barton chipped in and smirked at the Major who now got read ears. 

“Oh my god, please tell me I just dreamed this.” Chuck whined and gaped at Casey who literally blushed. “I need brain bleach.” He finally stated and wanted to leave the house. 

“Chuck, relax. It's okay.” Bryce said and flopped onto the couch. “Things like this happen in our business.” 

“Please tell me I'm not the only one who hadn't had... sex with him.” Chuck addressed Shaw and pointed at Clint. And when Daniel didn't answer but blushed slightly he glared at Barton who leaned in the door jamb and looked smug before he eyed him up and smirked. 

“I need to go home. And I need a shower. And brain bleach. Much brain bleach.” Chuck said. And finally left the house to just climb onto the backseat of Casey's Crown Victoria. 

“Well, I think our job is done here, Casey.” Daniel said. Then he turned to Bryce. “Oh, and by the way, you've lost your phone at the base and it is smashed. Maybe you should call Beckman before she sends the cavalry.” 

And when the two left, Bryce armed the alarm system again, then turned and smiled lascivious. “So, where were we?” And Barton grinned and prowled over to him...

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
